Confessions
by obsessed-beyond-reason2001
Summary: A short friendshipping one-shot. In other words, a PMD2 fanfic.


Well, this is a PMD2 fic. I was thinking, why couldn't Pokemon have human names? The answer: they could. Therefore, I have named my Charmander "Shannon" and my Squirtle "Brandon." Surprisingly, I do not know anyone by those names here in SC. I don't remember anything about them except for their faces. Sad, isn't it? However, on with the story. Oh, and I don't own anything except the story itself. Not even the idea for the title, which belongs to Corinne. Her username is on my profile under the "Best Friend" section, I believe.

**

* * *

**

Shannon's POV

Should I or shouldn't I? That was the question. If I told him, he might say he likes me back. If I did not, and he does like me back, I know he would never tell me; he is too shy for his own good. But, what if he rejects me? I open my previously closed eyes to gaze upon the receiver of my affections. Surprisingly, he was staring right back at me. I thought I saw a foreign emotion in his eyes. Was it sorrow?

Before I could ask him about it, he spoke. "Couldn't sleep, Shannon?"

I replied, "No, I could not, Brandon. My thoughts are keeping me awake. You cannot either, I suppose?"

"Right. What were you thinking about? I know it couldn't have been about me, huh?" he said, with an emotion I could not sense.

I knew he was just teasing me, but my face turned completely red, not that it wasn't already. I thought I might as well tell him. After all, it's as they say: you never know until you try. "Actually…I was debating whether or not I should tell you something."

Now it was his turn to blush. "What about?" he said nervously.

I grinned, finding his sudden discomfort funny. I watched him fidget for a minute or two, his discomfort growing the longer I stared. Finally, I decided that I would tell him. "Remember, right before we fought Palkia, when I wanted to tell you something?"

_

* * *

_

Flashback

"_GROOOOOH!"_

_We heard Palkia roar as he came closer. I turned to Brandon. "Brandon, if I don't get out of here alive, I want you to know something…" I had no doubt that if I died, I would take Palkia with me, and therefore save Brandon._

"_What is it, Shannon?" he said gently._

_Of course, he would say that. He knew the chances of one of us dying, and he would never deny me my last wish. However, the way he said it, and the adoring way he looked at me almost made me swoon. We Charmander females love romantic moments. Breathless, I tried to tell him. "Brandon…I l-" _

_Just then, Palkia cut me off. "YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE FROM HERE ALIVE!" And so the battle commenced. _

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Yeah, of course I do." he said. "How could I ever forget? That was when I first knew…" His voice trailed off.

He was still blushing, and he stared at the ground, not looking at me. I had always thought that, despite his red cheeks clashing with his blue skin, he looked cute when he blushed, and now was no exception. "Does what you know have anything to do with what I was/am about to tell you?"

"It has everything to do with it." came the soft reply.

He slowly regained his composure, as if he were sure of something now. He looked at me in that adoring way again, as if, to him, I was a beautiful goddess. "Brandon…" I said breathlessly.

"Hush, Shannon." He said gently, putting one of his tiny fingers on my lips. "I want to do this the right way." At that moment, I knew two things: that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, and that he felt the same way. "I love you, Shannon." With that, he removed his finger from my lips, and claimed them with his.

* * *

Well, that does impress me much. If you know that song, that's what was playing a second ago. However, I digress. If you are wondering why he says, "I want to do this the right way," that is because he is a traditionalist. As in, he believes that the male should tell the female, not the other way around. Well, I am quite proud of my work. And lol. "GROOOOOOOOH!" That is how they had put the roars that occurred in PMD2. In addition, my version of Word just came up with an error in that whole last sentence. I right-clicked, and it said "Wordiness (consider revising)". Lol. However, the author's notes are coming to be too long, so sayonara! In other words, bye!


End file.
